


Txt Me Back

by MelFallenRain



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Teenagers, Yaoi, begin, yeaaaaaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelFallenRain/pseuds/MelFallenRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is just trash...........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Txt Me Back

Steve rubbed his eyes as he awoke to his phone vibrating followed by a doorbell ring of the phone. He knew it had to be Tony. It was 3 in the morning.  
He reached for it on the dresser and looked at the message from the younger teen.

'I'm trash....'

Steve held in a growl after reading it over again. He knew it had to be Tony's father Howard. Anytime he'd get drunk, the man would beat the hell out of Tony. After they started dating, Tony told him about his dad and why he always came to school with new bruises and marks. Steve have had enough of this shit. He got up, angry, and text Tony back.

 

'Well as a lover of the environment, it's my job to come pick you up. 10 minutes, kay?'

 

'You're going to beat his ass aren't you, you cornball?'

 

'Yea I am. I'm not going to sit by and watch the person I love get hurt anymore, Tony.'

 

 

Tony looked at his phone and smiled, wincing as his swollen cheek throbbed painfully.

 

'Thanks, Steve.... I love you.'

 

Steve smiled at his phone, grabbing his car keys heading out the door.

 

'I love you too, Tony.'

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh Stony........


End file.
